La seconde coupe de feu (Réécrite !)
by Lena Harper
Summary: Harry est en 7ème année à Poudlard, où il va se passer quelque chose d'incroyable, la coupe de feu à été rallumée. Nouveau personnages, plus de folie je pense, plus d'autres problèmes... Oui c'est nul, mais j'assume ! x) Voilà en tous cas j'espère faire plus long !


Hello tous le monde, j'ai refait une réécriture de la seconde coupe de feu. Je la trouve beaucoup mieux comme ça, et j'ai normalement tous corrigé ! Donc je vous laisse en espèrent que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ! Enjoy.

Review please !

* * *

Harry Potter et la seconde coupe de feu.

Résumé:_Harry est en première année à Poudlard, où va se passer quelque chose d'incroyable, la coupe de feu à été rallumée..._

Chapitre I: Poudlard.

Harry arriva à la gare King Cross' avec ses parents, James Potter, brun aux yeux marron et Lily Potter, rousse aux yeux verts, il était 11h50 quand ils arrivèrent devant le Poudlard Express. Harry posa ses valises et attendit ses amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, dont il est, depuis la première année, amoureux. Cela n'avait pas échappé à la rousse, jusqu'à la 4ème année où il a dut participer à la coupe de feu à cause d'un mange mort en liberté. Oui mange mort, Voldemort à était terrassé par Harry, l'Ordre du Phénix était au courant, ils avaient fait un plan, Lily et James avaient remplacé par des Mangemorts, que Maugrey avait capturés. Dumbledore avait insisté pour que Harry soit dans son lit, vu que c'était sa prophétie, Lily qui avait peur pour son bébé, normal me direz-vous, a lançait un sortilège très ancien qui lui permettait de rester en vie. Il avait appris tout ça après les tournois, il en avait voulu à ses parents puis Hermione avait réussi à le faire entendre raison. Tiens en parler du loup la voilà qui arrive, Harry sortit enfin de ses pensées et salua Ron et Hermione. Puis un coup de sifflet retentit et ils montèrent, non sans dire au revoir à ses parents.  
-Au revoir mon chéri, on se reverra plus vite que tu le crois. Lui avait lancé sa mère.  
-À tout à l'heure avec ton parrain. Salua son père avant de partir pour Poudlard en transplanant. Et oui James Potter et Sirius Black étaient professeurs à Poudlard, James enseignait les défenses contre les forces du mal et Sirius lui les cours de vols.  
Ils cherchèrent un compartiment, enfin Harry et Hermione, Ron était alléaller chercher le compartiment des préfets en chefs. Ils s'installèrent avec Neville, Luna, Ginny et Seamus.  
-Salut les amoureux. Lança Seamus en les voyant arriver.  
-Bonjour tout le monde. Répondirent-ils ensemble.  
Ils s'essayèrent côte à côte, le voyage se déroula bien il était midi quand Ron et Susan, rentrèrent main dans la main.  
-Re salut Ron, salut Susan, tu vas bien? Demanda Hermione.  
-Très bien et toi Mione?  
-Très bien!  
-Dites, comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble? Demanda Luna aux deux couples.  
-Avec Susan, répondit Ron en premier, on est ensemble depuis l'année dernière, les Gryffondor et les Poufssouffle s'entraînaient ensemble, je fessais le tour du stade pour m'habituer au balai. Quand je rentrai en collision avec elle, elle était tombé de son balai et je fonçai pour la rattraper. Je crois que je me sentais très mal et que j'ai dû te faire beaucoup d'excuses non?  
Il se tourna vers sa petite amie, qui souriait.  
-Oh que oui! Mais ça a été le coup de foudre pour moi.

-Pour moi aussi ma chérie. Donc je continue pour le faire excuser j'ai organisé plein de petits rendez-vous, et bah vous connaissez la suite...  
-C'est trop mignon! S'exclama Ginny, elle se tourna vers Harry et Hermione, et vous?  
-Tu racontes chéri? Dit Hermione en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.  
-Oui, alors voilà c'était en quatrième année, vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dû y participer contre mon gré? Bah Ron me parlait plus et j'avais que Hermione, dont j'étais amoureux depuis la première fois que les vues, la première épreuve venait de passer, j'étais à l'infirmerie et elle est venue me voir, je voulais lui dire mes sentiments, mais je fus pris de court par elle qui m'embrassait, j'y répondis, on est resté je ne sais combien de temps et Ron et arrivé. Je crois qu'on n'a jamais été aussi rouge de toutes nos vies, on était un couple de tomates.  
-Je confirme vieux! Avoua le roux en riant en se souvenant de ça.  
-Rigole, mais moi je n'ai pas essayé de tuer ma petite amie, rétorqua le brun en riant.  
Ils ont tous ris, durant le voyage. C'est une fois arrivé à Poudlard, Ron et Susan, partirent rejoindre McGonagall et les autres prirent une calèche avec les Sombrals, seul Luna et Harry peuvent les voir. Harry avait vu Cedric Diggory, en 4ème se faire tuer par Bellatrix Lestrange. Ils arrivèrent à la table des Gryffondor, ils s'installèrent et disent au revoir à Luna et Susan, la répartition commença. La première à Gryffondor, fut Lena Harper, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait vers la table, plus elle avait envie de passer sous le plancher. Elle s'installa à côté de Ginny.  
-Bienvenue à Gryffondor, parla la rousse, je suis Ginny Weasley, voici Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, sa sœur est en première année aussi, Harry Potter, frère Ron Weasley.  
-Enchantée.

-Victoria Finnigan, annonça Flitwick.  
Une blonde aux yeux bleus s'avança en tremblant, elle tourna sa tête vers son frère, qui la rassura du regard, elle mis le choix peau sur sa tête, il met cinq minutes avant de crier.  
-Gryffondor!  
Elle souffla de soulagement et elle s'avança en souriant s'asseoir à côté de Lena.  
-Bienvenu Petite sœur, dit le blond, je te présente pas.  
-Non, c'est bon, re coucou Lena.  
-Coucou Vic'.  
-Vous vous connaissez? Demanda Ginny  
-Oui vu que mon GENTIL, en appuyant sur le mot, frère m'a laissé seule! J'ai suit aller dans un compartiment et Lena est venue car il y avait pas de place et on a discuté.  
-je suis désolé d'accord! Mais au moins tu t'es fait un ami.  
-Oui.  
Il fit couper par des acclamations par les Gryffondor, un garçon roux se diriger vers la table.  
-Tom! S'écria Lena.  
-Tu le connais? Demanda Harry  
-C'est mon cousin!  
Le roux prit place à côté d'Harry, non sans poser un bisou sur la joue de sa cousine. Ils suivirent la répartition, elle finit avec Julien Zabini, sûrement le frère de Blaise, qui alla à Serpentard.  
-Bien, bienvenu à Poudlard, je suis la nouvelle directrice, le professeur Mc gonagall. Je vous rappelle, que la forêt interdite, et ça n'a pas changé, est interdite. Et cette année Poudlard a été encore choisie pour accueillir la coupe de feu. Car les écoles qui vont y participer ne pouvaient pas nous accueillir, une limite d'âge sera encore placée seule les élèves de 17 ans où 18 ans peuvent s'inscrire. Aucun élève n'ayant pas l'âge au droit de demander à un élève plus âgé de mettre votre nom dans la coupe. Si jamais cette idée idiote vous passait dans la tête vous recevrait une punition, où vous serez renvoyé! Vous voilà prévenu.  
Hermione regardait Harry, elle y vit une lueur, elle savait qu'il voulait y participer.  
-Mon chéri, s'il te plais ne fait pas ça, je ne l'ai pas supporté ce cauchemar en quatrième année.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. Je voulais le faire, mais quand j'ai repensé au dernier, non merci.  
Il l'embrassa pour la rassurer. Le repas terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. Sans savoir ce qui allait leur arriver...

* * *

Pour le premier chapitre, je posterais toutes les semaines vu que je l'ai déjà terminer ! :)

Lena :3


End file.
